Poppy Bros. Sr.
Poppy Bros. Sr. (''also known as "Poppy Bro. Sr.")' is a common recurring mid-boss in the ''Kirby series that resembles a jester and hops back and forth throwing bombs. He is often said to be Poppy Bros. Jr.'s older brother. Kirby must inhale and spit his bombs back to defeat him. Depending on the game, Poppy Bros. Sr. gives either the Crash or Bomb ability. Physical Appearance Poppy Bros. Sr. looks like a normal Poppy Bros. Jr. only he is taller, has small legs, and long yellow shoes curved at the tips. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land'' Poppy Bros. Sr. is the first mid-boss encountered in the game. He appears in Green Greens and ambushes Kirby as soon as he gets off of the Warp Star. Poppy Bros. Sr. hops about sometimes throwing a bomb, or making a large hop across the stage. In Extra Mode, Poppy Bros. Sr.'s large hop is replaced with a quick dash that can be hard to dodge. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Poppy Bros. Sr. is almost exactly the same as his appearance in Kirby's Dream Land, however after being defeated his body stays around for a little while and can be eaten for the powerful Crash ability. He also can't do the dash attack from Kirby's Dream Land's extra mode. In some of the later stages two Poppy Bros. Sr. appear at once and must both be fought at the same time. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Poppy Bro. Sr. is the almost same as his appearance in Kirby's Adventure except he regains his dash attack from Kirby's Dream Land and will also occasionally throw three bombs at once. Even though Poppy Bros. Sr. is the mini-boss for the Bomb ability, the helper is always a Poppy Bros. Jr dressed like Poppy Bros. Sr. When inhaled he now gives the Bomb ability instead of Crash. Kirby can also swallow the bombs he throws to get the bomb ability. In Kirby Super Star Ultra's Revenge of the King, Phan Phan replaces Poppy Bros. Sr as the mid-boss of Purple Plants. Poppy Bro. Sr. has only 80 HP, the lowest out of all the bosses. ''Kirby Air Ride (N64)'' (''Cancelled)' Poppy Bros. Sr., alongside other antagonists King Dedede and Mr. Frosty, was slated to appear in the Nintendo 64 version of ''Kirby Air Ride ''(then titled ''Kirby's Air Ride). Whether he was playable or not he was never revealed due to the cancellation of the game. He does not appear in the GameCube version. Poppy Bros. Sr. was given an entirely new design in this game. But because the game was never released, this design never saw the light of day. ''Kirby's Pinball Land'' Two Poppy Bros. Sr. are fought as bosses in the game. ''Kirby's Block Ball'' A single Poppy Bros. Sr. appears as a boss in the game. ''Kirby's Avalanche'' He appears as an opponent in the game. Poppy: Hi, Kirby! Want a bomb sandwich? Kirby: I'll breathe in your pathetic bombs and send them right back at you! Poppy: Stalemate...Okay, let's compete in a quick game of Avalanche! Category:Evil Clowns